


Voltron legendary something

by CrYiNiNtHeClUb (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, but it’s not here, groupchat au, i wrote this at 1 am last night and posted it, so I am rewriting, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CrYiNiNtHeClUb
Summary: Chaos maybeI try to be funny
Relationships: Keith/Lance, Shiro/Adam
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**6:36 pm**

**Allura added pidge to “groupchat”**

**Allura changed “groupchat” to “meet lance”**

**pidge:** we’re finally doing it?

 **allura:** yeah he finally said yes

 **pidge:** you want to add them or should I?

 **allura** you can do it I’ll add lance in the last

 **pidge:** k

**pidge added shiro,Adam,hunk and Keith**

**keith:** I don’t want to meet that piece of shit 

**pidge:** oh shut up Keith you’re just saying it cause he has the big brother card for me and Allura 

**shiro:** language Keith 

**adam:** its the most common curse word even 10year olds say it shiro

 **allura:** okay that’s it now everyone roll check before I add him

 **Pidge:** here

 **hunk:** here

 **Adam:** here

 **keith:** here

 **shiro:** here

**Allura added lance to “meet lance”**

**lance:** wha u bitches wnt

 **lance:** oh... well when I said yes I didn’t mean so quickly

 **Pidge:** well you said yes 

**Allura:** now everyone will go telling their name,age and a pic of themselves Pidge and I will go to so we can start this chat beautifully before it gets chaotic 

**Pidge:** Katie holt/pidge gunderson 14

**pic of pidge sitting in a dark room in what happens to look a green crop top which says “fuck off” in white letters the sleeves look rigged like they were ripped but they weren’t that’s just fashion now she is throwing a middle finger at the camera**

**allura:** Allura Altea/Allura 16

**a pic of Allura sitting en top of a kitchen counter with the stove and cabinets behind her wearing a light blue hoodie that says “current mood fuck everybody” in black letters with her hair in a messy bun smiling at the camera**

**lance:** I still need that back

 **shiro:** takashi shirogane/shiro 20 adam’ll send the pic i am the guy with the white toof 

**adam:** Adam Wright/Adam 20

**a pic of shiro and Adam in a coffee shop with the window behind them shiro wearing a black hoodie and Adam wearing a white hoodie**

**Hunk:** hunk Garret 17

**a pic of hunk smiling at the camera in a yellow hoodie that says “sunflower” in white with some flour on his face and clothes**

**keith:** Keith Akira Kogane/keith 16

**giving a dead pan expression at the camera wearing a red hoodie with a red wall behind him**

**lance:** lance Alaverez Charles Sanchez McClain/lance McClain /lance 17

**a pic of lance sitting beside a window on a couch that was clearly built in with two cold coffees in front of him 2 full large pizza boxes and 3 empty with a computer 5 textbooks 1 highlighter one hot cup of coffee chicken nuggets wearing a dark blue hoodie Short sleeves with black and white sleeves underneath There was more white but at the end it was black and long the pants wee also black and were rolled up to his knees he was smiling sheepishly at the camera he was sitting cross legged**

**shiro:** wow that’s a lot of food for one person

 **Pidge:** now I want chicken nuggets Great job lance

 **allura:**.....okay ****

 **adam:** what are you even doing kid?

 **lance:** homework and studying for a test

 **shiro:** what’s the homework and which test?

 **lance:** an essay on world war 2 and a math test,English grammar and literature test and a science test all due tomorrow

 **Adam:** what school do you go to?

 **Lance:** garrison 

**hunk:** we’ve never seen you around 

**lance:** cause I am either skipping,in class or hiding behind the buildings 

**Shiro:** maybe we can talk another time you should really finish your studying

 **lance:** k bye ****


	2. Chapter 2

**3:08Am to “meet lance”**

**lance:** ima try the Bloody Mary challenge pidge let’s go

 **Pidge:** wrong chat lance but yeah let’s go

**3:56 Am**

**lance:** well that’s was boring

 **pidge:** she didn’t come out because you were flirting too much

 **lance:** I resent that my flirting is never too much

**8:21 Am**

**shiro:** why were you guys even up last night

 **lance:** SLEEP IS FOR THE WEEK

 **Pidge:** SLEEP IS FOR THE WEEK

 **allura:** get off your phone lance and listen to the teacher

 **Lance:** the teacher is boring all he talk about is realities 

**shiro:** I hate Slav 

**Adam:** yeah he turned his life a living hell

 **Keith :** Slav is boring and annoying 

**lance:** I am glad we all agree on something 

**Allura:** GET BACK HERE LANCE

 **shiro:** what happened

 **Allura:** he put his phone down grabbed his things and just left like left and Slav looked at him opening his mouth and lance just gave a cold stare middle finger and left

 **shiro:** I don’t blam him but I am an adult so lance listen to allura

 **lance:** no 

**2:04pm**

**a pic of keith just standing facing the other way**

**lance:** I see the mullet 

**Keith:** it’s not a mullet

 **Lance:** yeah yeah whatever Mr.emo

 **Keith:** I am not emo either

 **lance:** whatever you say keef

 **Keith:** it’s keith not keef

 **lance:** tomato tomahto 

**5:32 pm**

**lance:** fuck

 **shiro:** language

 **lance:** Spanish,English and urdu when I am feeling adventurous 

**lance:** jokes aside I am in pain

 **Adam:** what happened

 **lance:** got pushed off the stairs and there was a girl with a glass and she dropped it and now my hand is bleeding with my leg bent in a weird shape

 **shiro:** what about the girl where is she

 **Lance:** ran away

 **Adam:** where are you

 **lance:** west wing 2 floor stairs

 **shiro:** why are you a still at school

 **lance:** detention

 **lancw:** how can you even get here?

 **J:** I was in the east wing talking with a teacher

* * *

“You really didn’t have to come I’ve only known you for a day and that was through text”lance said shiro had found lance sitting on the stairs trying to get up with watery eyes. “It’s fine we were suppose to meet soon anyway” shiro replied “yeah I guess” “Get in I’ll take you to the hospital” shiro said as they arrived at the car lance opened the door in the passenger seat and got in he put his seatbelt on Shiro got in the car after him started his car and looked at lance. He was clutching his wrist since the glass shards were in his palm and there was a lot of blood he had his eyes shut tightly his head dipped in front of him he was crying it looked like it hurt a lot shiro started Driving

they reached soon and shiro helped lance get out before picking him up bridal style and going up the stairs since the elevator was out of order

“We’ll have to pluck the glass out of your hand so you want anyone to sit by you?” The nurse asked lance who was sitting on the hospital bed.lance just quietly nodded his head embarrassed for some reason. Shiro sat beside him putting an arm oVer his shoulder And putting his head on shiro’s shoulder. The nurse grabbed the tweezers and started to pluck quickly finishing and wrapping up his wrist before she told him to lay down so she can work on his foot shiro got up and grabbed his left wrist Which wasn’t injured.

* * *

“How are you feeling lance?”Allura asked she and the others had arrived a few minutes ago “‘s hurts” lance replied laughing sadly a little “Aww it’s okay lance” Matt chimed in hugging the younger boy. “ I’ll buy you some ice-cream ,Kay?” Lance nodded his head in reply

“thank you so much shiro for taking care of lance“ Matt thanked shiro “it’s really okay he holds the brother card for pidge so obviously he is really important” shiro joked. “Yeah I heard Keith’s still bitter about that” Matt said chuckling “Hey!” Keith protested pouting and crossing his arms.

”let’s get you home buddy we’ll eat the ice cream there” Matt said picking lance up bridal style while Allura grabbed his crutches. “Do you guys want to come you can get to know him a little better” Matt asked looking towards the group of people “eh I’ll come” hunk said the others just hummed in agreement.

* * *

Matt sat lance down on of the chairs around the counter and took out the ice-cream Allura places the bowls on the table dividing two of the cartons among themselves and giving one whole to lance.

allura and Matt sat on either side of lance with pidge across Lance keith beside pidge and shiro beside keith Adam beside shiro.

they all started talking

* * *

* * *

”so i am at the grocery store where lance works yeah? And I ma looking for makeup but since I have dark skin there isn’t any foundation for me so lance grabs my hand takes me to the counter and brings out this makeup bag and take spit the foundation in it grabs some of the colours and hands them to me and and looks me dead in the eye and says ‘check’ and I do and it fits me perfectly and I take out my wallet and he just looks at me like I am crazy and says ‘it’s free dude just leave’ And I do and that’s how he got the last part of my brother card.” Allura finished 

“what about you pidge” hunk asked “He bought me coffee everyday” pidge said shrugging 

“valid” shiro said a chorus of agreements came from the group.

they all talked a bit more before calling it a day and leaving lance remembered to call his mother and his ears ring to this day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking forgive me voltron fans I am terrible at this

it has been a week since the stairs “accident” lance’s hand was better he could grab things by now.

all of them had bonded a bit more,yeah Keith was still bitter about not having the brother card and he and lance fought a lot,it was still good finding out that the whole group new vines.

shiro had just left lance’s and allura’s house after having dinner with the whole group.He had realised that lance had said that someone pushed him and a girl who was standing there just ran away.

He quickly pulled out his phone and scrolled back to confirm.He was totally addressing this issue tomorrow.

Lance knew he was a dad friend so he wouldn’t question his curiosity right now he was gonna talk about it with Adam the fellow dad.

* * *

”what’s up ‘tashi?,you look...worried”Adam said from the passenger seat.

”did you notice how when lance got hurt,he said that he was pushed and a girl who could’ve tried to help just ran away?”shiro said as he pulled into the driveway. “Now that I think about yeah,he did..” Adam recoiled “that’s the thing,he wouldn’t just blame someone because he is clumsy he isn’t like that”Shiro pointed out “Yeah,guess we’ll talk about tomorrow”Adam said. “Mhmm I was planning on asking about on the groupchat,So there will be more people to ask him and if he says something he deny’s the others can agree he said it” 

This was suppose to be the part of the next chapter I’ll post but I posted it now so there can be some curiosity built on what happened


End file.
